The Black Rose
by The Fourth Bride
Summary: YAYYY! more random drabbles.  A heap of plot bunnies, oneshots, drabbles etc. Random crap I never continued.
1. Chapter 1

_The boy watches in horror as they fly away on wings as black as night, his parents lie, bleeding beside him, their lives ebbing away with each beat of their feeble hearts._

_Suddenly he feels his knees buckle beneath him, and he screams in pain as his torn and bloodstained shirt rends, and midnight wings erupt from his shoulders._

_His teeth elongate, and grow sharper, and he lifts off, to join the others, and feed._


	2. Chapter 2

_I walk down the alley, furtive, cautious. It is a cold, dark, starless night; snow fresh on the ground._

_I glance behind me, a dark stranger, perfectly still. I shiver and hurry on. My breath clouds in front of my face as I walk, down the alley._

_I look back again. The stranger is closer. His dark, green eyes bore into me, and no breath clouds before his red, red lips. I break into a run and he runs with me, never once falling behind._

_I falter as we near the end of the alley. A dead end. I turn and look at the stranger. I am lost in the deep pools of his eyes, and still drowning in his gaze, I feel strong, cold hands catch me as I fall. I feel his teeth against my throat. Blackness engulfs me_


	3. Chapter 3

I undressed and got in the bath, breathing a sigh of relief as the hot water soaked into my skin, releasing the knotted muscles and dissolving the dirt. As I lay back I noticed a headache I hadn't known I had, and, to my shock, saw blood swirling through the water. Confused, I reached up one hand to my head. Nothing. Slowly, dreading what I would discover, I moved my hand down to my neck, and, to my horror I felt two raised, ragged puncture marks, near the base of my throat.


	4. Chapter 4

_I am walking in a forest, it is completely silent. The dim green light presses in on me, impenetrable mist swirls around my feet; I am walking in a dip that might have once been a creek. A light thud sounds in front of me, the silence thickens, and I stop._

_He walks to me, he is wearing black pants and a black cloak with the hood pushed back. His muscular torso is bare, his skin, white as a bone bleached in the sun, gleams with sweat. Shoulder length black hair hangs; limp in the humidity, there is pain in his emerald eyes. He reaches out one perfect hand to me, blood drips from the corners of his mouth._

_My blood._


	5. Chapter 5

I got out of the shower, toweled myself dry, then caught sight of my reflection in the foggy mirror.

I could hardly recognize myself.

The familiar blue eyes were bright and glassy, and my skin was flushed as if from embarrassment. With a sigh, I turned away from the mirror and went to my room to get changed, I put on a torn, baggy white tee and track pants, then selected a copy of Anne Rice's 'Interview with the vampire' Weird, I know, considering I looked on the whole vampire fantasy thing with disdain, but it was entertaining, and, admittedly, I'd always had kind of a thing for Lestat.

Sighing, I climbed into bed, switched on my lamp, and settled down to read.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, gripped by a morbid curiosity, I went over to the ruined house, ducked under the police tape, and went inside. The windows were smashed in, the furniture broken and the photos on the walls had been knocked to the ground. There were bloodstains on the cream carpets.


	7. Chapter 7

It was raining as I ran out the door.

Just as I thought, _this can't possibly get any worse_, a truck drove past and I was soaked in muddy water.

"Perfect!" I muttered angrily, as I pulled my phone out of my sodden bag to call a taxi.


	8. Chapter 8

It was overcast, and I worried that it would rain again, so I resolved to be back before twelve.

With this decision in mind, I pulled on my shoes, slipped into a light jacket and left.

I walked briskly to keep warm, and was soon in an unfamiliar part of town, and looked nervously around for a landmark. This definitely wasn't where I had planned on going.

I became more uneasy as I heard distant laughs and jeers becoming louder, and noticed multiple footfalls behind me. My heartbeat quickened, I stopped and heard the footsteps spread out as they moved to surround me.

A scream caught in my throat as I turned and saw my pursuers.

They were dressed roughly in work uniforms from one of the nearby factories, and were disheveled and unshaven, but it was their eyes that scared me. Predatory, like a lion on discovery channel.

Acting on instinct, I ran.

I didn't get far.

"Come on honey, we only want to play." The tall one cajoled as he pinned me against the alley wall.

The others laughed as they closed around me. Unbidden, a whimper slipped between my lips as a hand slid under my shirt.

"Put her down and turn around. Slowly."

The steady, dangerous voice came from behind the men, so I couldn't see it's source.

"Oh, yeah, and who are you?" The leader smirked disdainfully, and made as if to push him aside.

He didn't last long after that. A savage mouth was at his throat in an instant, and, almost immediately I saw him turn pale and bloodless. Finished, the apparition cast the limp body aside and took a step forward, his mouth stained with blood.


	9. Chapter 9

"Don't be afraid" he whispered, as he leaded forward and sank his teeth into my throat.

It was almost pleasurable, the feeling of my life rushing into him, until I fell unconscious. His lips against mine, calling me back.

He smiled as he pulled away, and, dimly, I was aware that the others had left.

He reached out and cupped my face in his hand, his thumb stroking gently over the fresh bite marks. Slowly, he raised his other hand, and drew a fingernail across the base of his neck. He smiled reassuringly, and, almost reverently, I leaned forward, and drank.

It didn't taste like blood. At least, not the blood I'd tasted when I bit my lip, or sucked a cut finger. It was like sunshine and moonlight, dewdrops and summer, all the good things in my life, and so much more.

I sighed with pleasure as the dark elixir flowed into me, coursing down my throat and dripping from the corner of my mouth.

Slowly, I ran my tongue up his throat, tracing the line of his jaw. He chuckled darkly when I reached his lips, kissing me slowly, intensely, his blood flowing between our lips.

I relaxed, leaning back in his arms, and he began to sing, his voice carrying me into oblivion.


	10. Chapter 10

I tensed the muscles of my back, biting back a scream as I felt my shirt tear and raven wings erupt from my shoulders. We took off, gliding into the shadows.

The power was intoxicating as we soared, silently, through the night air.


	11. Chapter 11

Hand in hand, we jumped to stand on the railing, and fell.

At the last minute before we hit the street, we spread our wings, catching the air beneath us, and rising back up to the balcony.

We hovered there, grinning smugly at our stunned audience. I turned to see if my companion was enjoying their shock as much as I was. My jaw dropped.

Turns out the spreading of wings isn't good for shirts.


	12. Chapter 12

Wordlessly, I tore the rabbit from his hands, stretched it out so the belly was bared, and tore into it with my newly sharpened teeth.

The skin provided little resistance, but the fur was annoying, I briefly raised my head to spit out the irritating obstruction, before returning to my gory feast. The rabbit twitched, once, twice, and then was still as I drained away its life.

Finished, I looked at the mutilated corpse in my bloodied hands, before flinging it to the ground in disgust. It flopped sadly against the carpet.

"Ugh! What's _wrong_ with me? That was just, just …. Horrible! But, but, I _liked _it, and, and…" overcome by the horror of the atrocity I had committed, I began to cry, mutely watching the bloodstained tears fall onto the ruined carpet.

"Maebh are you…?"

"No, I am not _okay!_ I'll probably never be _okay_ again. Not after this!" I gestured to the drained carcass. "I'm a murderer."


	13. Chapter 13

I put the plug in the drain and ran a stream of cold water into the basin.

When it was almost full, I turned the tap, and began scrubbing furiously at the bloodstains on my face, watching the dried flakes dissolve in the water.


	14. Chapter 14

"I just realized you're as new at this as I am. Does it seem as strange to you as it does to me?"

"To tell you the truth, something surprises me almost every day. Just yesterday morning, I discovered this." He brought one arm to his mouth, and tore a strip of skin from the wrist.

"Aagh! What the hell?"

"Look."

As I watched in disbelief, new skin began to grow, quickly covering the gaping wound, until it was as if nothing had happened.

"Whoa. That is cool."


	15. Chapter 15

"Here goes" He said, and knocked at the door.

We were received by a gypsy-skirt clad Mum, and a lingering scent of incense.

"Is this really the best time...? What are you doing here; you're supposed to be at your father's house" She saw my companion. "Who's this?"

Now came the hard part.

"Mum" I began "You are _never_ going to believe what happened to me this weekend."


End file.
